


Unexpected Consequence

by Edinburghgrl



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Derek's bad at expressing himself, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Light BDSM, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, possesive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: Derek and Stiles deal with the fallout of the Sheriff learning about them and Derek learns to use his words.





	Unexpected Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of people have asked for a sequel. I've decided to do a few one shots that centre around pregnant Stiles and possessive/protective Derek as well as a very unhappy Sheriff. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long.

"Stiles! I'm fine, seriously." Derek sighed in exasperation. She'd been hovering over him since the station, her face pinched with worry. "I've already healed." 

"Yeah but Derek! He shot you. Like really shot you. With a gun."

"I know. I was there." He told her sarcastically, earning a slap to the arm. He hissed and glared. For a little thing, she sure could hit. 

"Well excuse me for caring. Next time I'll stand back and let you bleed all over the place."

She crossed her arms over her chest and Derek remembered the promise he'd made to himself even as he lay bleeding on the station floor. Not that he'd blamed the sheriff for shooting him, he had been sleeping with his daughter. His daughter who was only eighteen and had yet to finish high school. And he'd managed to get her pregnant. He'd actually been surprised that sheriff hadn't used wolfsbane bullets. 

"That reminds me." He growled and grabbed the girl, pulling her over his lap in a fluid motion that gave her no time to struggle. By the time she had started to react, he had her skirt up and her panties down. 

"Derek! What the hell?" She screeched, trying to dislodge the arm he'd lay across her back and cover her naked bottom. Not that it had mattered, he'd kissed and licked ever inch of that sweet ass the night before.

He raised his hand and struck her, spanking her pale flesh with enough force to turn it pink and make it sting without actually hurting her. "If you ever," spank, "try to," spank, "get in the," spank, "way," spank, "of something," spank, "dangerous," spank "again," spank "I'll lock," spank "you up for," spank "the rest," spank "of your life." Stiles was crying out for him to stop, more outraged than hurt, and when he finally finished, her bottom was a beautiful shade of pink and his cock was pressing against his slacks.

"He was going to shoot you! What did you want me to do? Just stand there?"

"Yes." He growled, his red eyes on her behind and his hand stroking the warm skin, he slipped his fingers lower, brushing against her folds and was pleased to find her wet. "I'm a werewolf, I'll heal. You won't. And you have our child to think about now." He ran his thumb down her core, letting it catch against her clit before doing it again. 

Stiles gasped in a breath as Derek played with her, her body squirming for a whole new reason. "I..I..I didn't want to see you hurt." She whispered. Neither of them had talked about their feelings but Derek knew she loved him, it was in everything she said and did, shining in her eyes when they were together. He wasn't good with feelings but he'd tried to be the same, show her how much she meant to him through actions, but he didn't think he'd don't a very good job.

"I know baby, but you have to start thinking about our pup first. They need you." He helped her sit up, pulling her to straddle his lap. It was his favourite position, he got to see all of her, touch every inch of her and it felt more intimate than having her just sit on his lap. She dutifully climbed on, her knees bracketing his hip and her panties pressing against his knees. He pulled them off, wishing to god she'd just stop wearing the damn things around him. They just got in his way. 

"I'm sorry." She pouted and Derek couldn't stop himself from kissing it right off her face, taking her mouth in slow sweet kiss as his hand gravitated to her still flat stomach. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant. They had only had unsafe sex once, the first time and he'd always made sure to carry condoms with him ever since, ready for the opportunity to have her again. 

Her small hand covered his and she bit her lip, nervous. "Do you..Are you ok? With this, I mean?" 

"Baby, I'm ecstatic. We're going to have a baby! A little you and me. I can't wait." He grinned. He'd always wanted a family, a big one like the one he'd grown up in. He knew Stiles felt the same, having grown up lonely as an only child. And when ever he pictured his future family, it has always been with Stiles. Only he'd never imagined it would happen so soon. 

Stiles relaxed and her expression cleared, a small smile growing on her face. "That's good. I kind of love it already so.." 

Derek leaned in to kiss her again, unable to express how happy he was, how much he loved her. The kiss soon turned heated and Stiles moaned, rocking against him. Derek wrapped his arms around her and stood, carrying her up the spiral staircase to his bedroom. He'd moved up the stairs only recently, too lazy to bother before but Stiles had refused to come over if he hadn't, especially after Peter had walked in on them mid coitus. That had been embarrassing for all involved. 

He lay her on the dark sheets and stood back, admiring the sight of her on his bed. This was were she belonged. With him. Together. The three of them. He pulled his ruined uniform shirt over his head and toed off his shoes, kicking them away. Stiles' breathing had quickened when he'd started to undress and she was practically panting by the time he'd finished. Once he was naked he crawled over her and took her mouth in a passionate kiss, twisting her hair around his hand and forcing her head back. He loved how she let him take control, let him use her anyway he wanted. So far, he'd managed to curb his dominant side, keeping himself under control so as not to scare her off, but when he slipped, she seemed to enjoy it. 

The t-shirt she wore was torn from her body and Stiles gasped. "I liked that top!" He grinned and slipped off her bra, cupping a breast in his hand while he suckled the other. Soon she'd lactate, preparing to feed and nurture his pup. The thought made him growl and he couldn't help being a little rougher, his fangs scrapping across her delicate skin and his fingers pinching the other nub. She cried out and fisted his hair, trying to lead him by the silky strands. That wouldn't do. He was in charge here, he was the alpha. 

He pulled away and grabbed the discarded bra, twisting it around her wrists and tying her arms above her head, attaching the the bra to the headboard. He'd deny, if asked, that he'd bought the headboard with that fantasy in mind. Once she was secure he knelt up and looked at her. God she was so beautiful it made his heart hurt. And not just on the outside either. She was smart and brave and caring, funny and sassy and sarcastic. She was everything he wasn't and she was his. He loved how desperate she looked, her hands twisting to free themselves and her face flush with arousal, her eyes blown wide with lust. He loved that he could do that to her. 

"Take a picture Derek, it lasts longer." She grumbled.

"That's a good idea. I should go get my camera, maybe film us. That way, I can always have the sound of you begging for my cock on record." He grinned. 

"Hardly! I don't beg." She replied snootily. 

"Wanna bet?" Derek loved the way they could laugh and tease each other, that sex was fun and intense at the same time. 

"I want you to get down here and do something, before I die of old age!"

"As you wish." He quoted. Stiles laughed and her eyes sparkled at Derek's bad attempt to mimic The Princess Bride, one of her favourite films. She'd made him watch it as often as she could. 

He hovered over her, grazing his lips across her cheek and eyes, trailing them down her jaw to her neck, taking his time to worship her like the miracle she was. His tongue bathed a path down the front of her throat to her sternum and lower, and he nuzzles at the valley between her breasts. 

"Derek!" She whined. "Stop teasing!"

"Not teasing. Worshiping." He mumbled and he kissed her stomach, his hands cupping the small hard portion were his baby lay safe. He couldn't help rumble in pleasure and had to close his eyes to hide the tears that threatened. He had a family again, a little baby boy or girl that would need him to keep them safe and teach them. It was more than he'd even thought he'd have. 

"I hope he has your eyes." Stiles told him, her voice soft and gentle, hopeful. 

He placed a tender kiss over the top of his child, right above the strong heart beat. "His heart's strong. He's a fighter."

"Like his father."

They looked at each other, lost in the moment and Derek could feel the tears trailing down his face. "I love you." He whispered. 

Stiles' eyes widened and she froze. "You..you do?" 

"I've loved you for so long, and now, now I wake up every morning terrified that this is all a dream. That I don't get to kiss you and hold you, that you aren't the centre of my life." 

Stiles was crying her own tears now. A happy smile on her face. "Well I love you too Sourwolf. And now your stuck with us."

"More like your stuck with me baby. I'll never leave you now. Never let you go." 

He continued laying soft little kisses across her navel, pushing the waistband of her skirt down until he could pull it off, leaving her deliciously naked. She spread her legs for him and he grinned, rubbing his stumbled chin across her bare mound. His hands found her hips, pinning them down and he ran his nose across her wet core, inhaling the sweet scent of her. If he could, he'd carry that scent with him everywhere, undiluted and addictive and pure Stiles. She groaned above him and threw her head back at the first teasing lick, spreading her thighs wider to let him in. The movement opened her up, showing him her pale pink pussy. His tongue flicked out, gathering the juices that were flowing from her and he growled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed.

He got lost in the act, sucking her clit and thrusting his tongue inside her with fervor. The sweet cries and lustily moans Stiles was making driving him on. She'd already come once, with an ear piercing shriek that almost made him deaf, but he was determined to make her come again.

"Please, Derek! It's too much! Oh god!"

He added a finger, then two and rubbed thrust them deep and fast while he licked at her little nub. Her thighs trembled and he knew she was close. He added a third and bit gently on the button between his teeth, growling lowly. 

"Derek!" She screamed as her body bowed, growing taunt as her orgasm washed through her. Her hands clenched and her thighs closed, trapping his head were he was gently licking her outer lips and mound. Once she'd collapsed into a boneless heap, her breathing laboured and her eyes closed in bliss, he rose up and fitted slid his cock home, the wet heat enveloping him like a second skin. Stiles gasped at the sudden intrusion and he paused, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling. He draped himself over her, bracing his upper body on his forearms and used hit thumb to stoke her pink cheek. 

Stiles opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. "Hi."

"Hi." Derek grinned before kissing her. He rolled his hips, sliding his cock across her velvety walls slowly. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist and he slid his hand down her curves, stopping at her ass. He made love to her slowly, with soft kisses and reverent touches. Showing her without words how he felt. 

His own orgasm built, the need to go faster, the urge to take and claim building until it felt like an itch beneath his skin and his cock plunged harder inside her. His breath was coming fast, panting against her neck and Stiles whimpered in his ear with every movement. 

"Fuck." He snared as he came, his rhythm lost and his hips jerking as he came inside her. The strange thought that's he'd never need to use a condom again flashed through his head and he chuckled silently. Stiles was definitely rubbing off on him if he was having random thoughts at random times. 

The lay for a moment as their breathing calmed and Derek reached out to untie Stiles'. He rolled onto his back and she immediately curled up against his side, yawning as she rubbed her check against his pec. He smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around her, basking in the afterglow. With a yawn of his own, he closed his eyes and thought of the future he'd never thought to hope for.


End file.
